The Bet
by Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf
Summary: Yami thinks he can get anyone to fall in love with him. So when Jounouchi and Honda make a bet with him that he has to get Kaiba to sleep with him, what’s he gotta do to win? Yaoi, YamixSeto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: The Bet

Summery: Yami thinks he can get anyone to fall in love with him. So when Jounouch**i** and Honda make a bet with him that he has to get Kaiba to sleep with him, what's he gotta do to win?

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

A boy, roughly the age of 17, wearing black leather trousers, a belt with a whole lot of buckles and a skin-tight black sleeveless top, added with a biker jacket slung over his shoulder saunters into the classroom, upon where he walks over to a band of boys.

He raises his hand in greeting, a dancing light in crimson eyes, lips pulled into a smirk, blonde bangs hanging in his eyes.

"Yo, Yami, what took you so long?" A blonde boy with hazel eyes yells out to him, the brunette next to him also raising his head in greeting.

"You busy flirting with some chick again?" The brunette laughs along with the blonde.

The crimson eyed boy sits on a desk facing both boys before replying.

"Now now boys, just because you can't play it like I do don't mean you can resort to catty comments."

"Oh yea, so modest!" the brunette speaks out.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm so irresistible that everyone wants a piece of me is it?" He smirks at the two boys as they make faces at him.

"Yeah right Yami, not everyone here fancies you, believe it or not."

"That's impossible. I can make anyone fall in love with me, if I wanted to Jounouch**i**." Yami boasts to the boys.

"Oh yea?" Jounouch**i** raises his eyebrow. "Well then, how about a bet? You have to seduce a boy of our choice, make him fall in love with you and sleep with him."

"Deal!" The crimson eyed boy agrees.

"Okay, you've got a month to do it in, so let's see, it's the 10th April, so you got until the 10th May."

"That's fine by me. What do I get if I win? And who's the lucky boy?"

The blonde and brunette whisper between themselves for a moment before identical grins spread across their faces.

"If you win, we'll give you £500. But if you lose then…"

"You'll have to date that slut Anzu from the cheerleading squad for a week and we get your motorbike for a month." Honda finishes off.

"No way! Not my motorbike! How bout we just stick to dating slutty Anzu huh?"

"Why, you scared? Afraid you're gonna lose?" Jounouchi teases.

"No! I just don't want anything to happen to my precious bike!"

"Don't worry; we'll take good care of it."

"Who's the kid then?"

Jounouchi and Honda both point towards the back of the class and Yami follows their gaze, his eyes coming to rest on a tall brunette with ice cold blue eyes and a built body.

"Kaiba! You want me to seduce Kaiba?" Yami shouts out.

"What, you scared?" Jounouchi and Honda smirk.

"As if! I'm just surprised that you picked him, that's all." Yami waves off breezily.

"So, do we have a deal then?"

"Definitely."

Both Yami and Jounouchi shake hands, then they sit into their proper seats as the teacher walks in.

The day passes by relatively boring, Jounouchi and Honda in some of Yami's classes in the morning, except for one, English. Soon its time for lunch and they all meet in the cafeteria, chatting amongst themselves when two people saunter over.

A light shove almost knocks Yami over and as he turns over to shout at whoever pushed him he sees two boys, both average height, one pale, one tanned, standing behind him, smirking.

"Yami, Jou, Honda, what you guys up to?" The pale boy asks.

"Thanks for the shove." Yami mutters, rubbing his shoulder.

"Hey, no problem Yami! Anytime man!" The tanned boy claps his hand on Yami's back.

Bakura and Malik, best mates, also friends with Jou, Honda and Yami, although more close to Yami then the other two.

Yami looks at them, noticing a key different.

Their appearance is the same as always, Bakura with his long white hair in spikes at the top and deep brown eyes narrowed, and Malik with his shoulder length blonde hair, and lavender eyes.

Both boys standing together, with a tanned arm around a slim, pale waist.

"Did you two get together?" Yami raises a brow and looks at them as they both smirk.

"Hell yeah! It was only a matter of time, after all." Bakura drawls out.

"Wanna see a demonstration?" Malik asks, a mischievous light in his eyes as he pulls Bakura towards him.

"It's alright guys." Jou and Honda pull them both apart.

Yami looks around and from the corner of his eye spots a mop of messy brown hair.

"Love to stay and chat boys, but I've got something to do." Yami waves in farewell and walks off, right in the direction of Kaiba.

"Don't you mean someone to do!" Yami sticks his finger in the direction that

Jounouchi is before finding Kaiba and sitting at his table.

For a few moments all is quiet, Kaiba having eaten his lunch, reading a book.

Yami clears his throat and smiles in satisfaction when Kaiba raises his head to look at him.

"Can I help you?" Kaiba asks, bored.

'Oh, you as sure as hell can help me. So much, in fact…'

Yami sticks his hand in front of Kaiba.

"Hi, I don't know if you know who I am or not, I'm Yami, Yami Moto."

After a brief look at him, Kaiba shakes Yami's hand.

"Seto Kaiba."

"Oh, I know who you are!"

"Right. Well, what do you want?"

"Nothing, just came for a friendly chat. Is there anything wrong with that?" Yami pulls an innocent expression onto his face.

"Yeah, well I haven't got time to waste, and right now, you're wasting a lot of my time."

Kaiba stands and walks away, in the direction of the exit and leaves an open-mouthed Yami in his wake.

'I can't believe he just brushed me off like that!'

Yami too gets up and walks over to where his friends are.

"You're back so soon. What happened, he didn't want to know you?" Jounouchi asks, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Ha ha, very funny. Don't you worry; soon he'll be putty in my hands. Just you wait."

* * *

TBC?...

Ohayou! My very first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic, hope, I wasn't too bad at it!

This idea kept bugging me and so I thought I might as well right it down!

I hope the characters weren't too OOC.

About the other characters, I'm not quite sure if I want them all in it, so we'll just wait and see if they're gonna be in it!

Hope you enjoyed reading this, and tell me if I should continue?

!AKI!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan 

Title: The Bet

Summery: Yami thinks he can get anyone to fall in love with him. So when Jounouch**i** and Honda make a bet with him that he has to get Kaiba to sleep with him, what's he gotta do to win?

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

It was a hot Saturday afternoon, much too hot for the residents in the country, the country having never been so hot before. On this hot day many people could be seen in the mall, creating an even hotter atmosphere. In the midst of the mall three boys could be found. One pale with white hair, one tanned with blonde hair and one tanned with a mix of blonde, red and black hair. The white haired boy could be seen terrorising people while the other two boys watched, laughing occasionally at the white haired boy's antics.

"Oi Bakura, do you think you could stop terrorising the little kid and come here for a second?" The blonde haired boy yells.

Bakura watches as the kid runs off, crying to his mother and walks towards the two boys.

"Why'd you do that? Just when I was having fun with the kid too!" Bakura moans to the blonde, whacking him on the head when he smirks at him in that infuriating manner that only Malik can pull off.

"Can you two have your little lover's quarrel _after_ I'm gone, if it's not too much trouble for you _obviously." _The multi-coloured haired boy drawls out, laughing at the disgruntled looks he receives after his statement.

"We are _not_ having a 'lover's quarrel', besides which, that phrase sounds so womanly." Bakura bites back.

"Right, well moving along," Malik rolls his eyes before a questioning look appears on his face. "What's the deal with the bet? What do you have to do, exactly?"

"Oh that. Jou and Honda made a bet that I have to get Kaiba to sleep with me and I have to make sure that he falls in love with me too. Oh and I got a time limit of one month."

"And how's the bet coming along?" Bakura asks, a tell tale smirk at the first signs of downfall.

"Not so good. I can barely get him to _look _at me! That is amazing in itself, I mean, who _wouldn't_ want a piece of me? I'm irresistible!" Yami proclaims, while both Bakura and Malik roll their eyes.

"Um, hello? We've never been attracted to you? And you do realize that you don't hold a candle compared to me or Bakura." Malik points out to a rather oblivious Yami.

"Oh stop deluding yourselves, both of you. We all know that _I'm _the most sought after boy around. Speaking of which, I think I've just spotted my prey." Yami jumps of the fountain edge that he was previously sitting on to point out a fast moving Kaiba.

"Well then boys, its time I go round and charm the pants of Kaiba. Adios!"

"You want us to come with?" Bakura yells after Yami, a smirk on his face at any chance of making a fool out of Yami in front of Kaiba.

"Nah, this one's all mine." Yami yells back, walking towards the Café Rouge, fingering through the black wallet to find 40 quid in it, laughing as he hears Malik screaming his name out in anger mixed with rather rude and violent words as he puts Malik's wallet back in his pocket. 'Ah, the wonders of nicking your friend's money when you're broke,' Yami thought to himself.

Heading inside to the café Yami walks over to the table at the corner where Kaiba is, plonking himself down on the chair opposite Kaiba.

"Hello! What a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Yami exclaims in a bright voice, smiling when Kaiba looks at him.

"Why are you sitting at my table?" Kaiba shoots a glare at Yami, who only smiles back at him in return.

"Well, I'm all by myself, you're all by yourself, and so I thought, why don't I join you so that we both have company. Ah look, the waiter's here. Why don't you order first?" Seeing the glare that was still getting thrown at him, Yami sweat dropped. "Or maybe _I'll _order first. Can I have a hot chocolate with cream on top and a slice of chocolate cake with cream please? Thank you."

"I'll have a coffee thanks." Kaiba mutters out, while the waiter walks away to get their food.

Yami and Kaiba sit in silence, Yami smiling at Kaiba and Kaiba firmly looking the other way. The waiter arrives again with the food, placing Yami's cake and hot chocolate in front of him and Kaiba's coffee in front of him before leaving once more.

"Well, this is nice, isn't it?" Yami states, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Whatever."

"Hey, why do you have to be so…_stand offish? _What have I ever done to you to warrant such treatment?" Yami asks, arranging his face into a hurt expression.

Kaiba's eyes widen slightly, caught off guard by the question. 'He's got a point I suppose…He hasn't actually done anything, hell I don't even know him! Maybe I should give him a chance, be friendly? I'm sure it can't hurt.' Kaiba smiles, thinking of his little brother. 'Plus, it'll make Mokuba happy if I have more of a 'social' life.'

Kaiba sticks out his hand across the table, giving Yami a small, tentative smile.

"Clean slate?"

Yami smiles, shaking Kaiba's hand.

"You betcha!"

"So then, you got anything planned for today?" Yami asks Kaiba casually.

"Not really, I'm going to head home after my coffee, I have to pick up my little brother from his friend's house. You?"

"Nothing really, just bored." Yami replies, twirling with a strand of his hair, a light twinkling in his eyes.

"Well, if you want…you could join me?" Kaiba asks rather awkwardly, his bangs covering his eyes from Yami.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Yami exclaims, placing his hand on top of Kaiba's for a moment, watching as a small, faint tell-tale blush appears on Kaiba's cheeks.

"Cake?" Yami offers, withdrawing his hand from Kaiba's, smirking as he sees Kaiba breath in sharply.

"No, no thank you." Kaiba stutters out, and then looks at his watch.

"Well, I'm going to be off now, are you still joining me or…?" Kaiba calls for a waiter, looking anywhere but at Yami.

"Sure I'll come, I said I would before didn't I? Here, I'll pay for these." Yami hands over a twenty pound note, telling the waiter to keep the change as he gets up and out of the chair.

"You didn't have to pay; I could have paid for my own." Kaiba argues at Yami, who just brushes his complaints away.

"Yes, you could have, but I wanted to pay for yours. Now come on, I want to see what your little brother looks like!"

Grudgingly so, Kaiba follows Yami out of the café, neither of them noticing the blonde and white amongst a nearby plant display.

* * *

"I can't believe I just saw that…" Malik whispers to Bakura.

"Oh, but I _wanted_ to pay for yours" Bakura mimics in a high pitched tone before laughing wildly.

"Oh god, I can't wait till I see Yami, I'm so taking the micky out of him!" Malik says in the midst of laughing.

"He must _really _wanna win his bet, I've never seen him act like that, you'd think he was actually _nice_." Bakura smirks at Malik, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"How 'bout we follow them?"

Malik thinks for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, they're just going to get the twerp, nothing interesting will happen then. Plus, if anything _does _happen, we can get it out of Yami, no sweat!"

"I suppose…" Bakura mutters, sulking slightly.

"Aw…is ickle wickle Baku-chan getting upset?" Malik asks in a patronising tone, a smirk on his face.

"As if!" Bakura shouts out heatedly.

"Aw, there there, how bout we have some fun?" A wicked look appears on Malik's face as he pounces on Bakura, crushing his lips against Bakura's passionately.

"I couldn't think of a better thing to do…" Bakura moans out, before reversing roles, so that he's on top of Malik, and then proceeds to ravish the blonde.

Half an hour later two boys could be seen, one blonde, one white haired, both with messed up hair and a few leaves sticking out of the blonde's hair as they both ran out of the mall.

TBC

* * *

So SORRY for the late wait! I was actually quite stuck on how to continue this fic, I hope this chapter wasn't a COMPLETE disappointment!

I'm aware that Kaiba seems a bit OOC in this, I've done this so that his character in more nicer, sensitive yatta yatta, cause it'll work out better in this fic.

Main inspiration for updating this fic so fast? Its my birthday, so I wanted this updated on this day:D

Next chapter will most definitely be updated sooner then before!

**Many Thanks to**: Landi McClellan, Night Ghost, brightness girl, speechbubble, Koushi, Fenikkusu Koi, supernerd3333, Jeta-san, lore and kai-luver-666 **for reviewing!**

Hope you enjoyed reading this!

-Aki-


End file.
